Rise of the Blood Legion
by Drenfire
Summary: It's been a year since the Legion invaded Azeroth. The Horde and Alliance have brought the fight to Gul'Dan on the Broken Isles, but they don't know a separate faction of Legion sympathizers are completing Sargeras' wishes on the main continents of Azeroth. A small battalion defends the Eastern Kingdoms from the continuous onslaught of the demons, and they get smaller everyday.


Prologue

Everything wasn't as it has seemed in the bustling Horde city of Orgrimmar. The usual crowded streets were mostly barren and quiet. A normal store front consisted of Orcs and Trolls alike, fighting for a good queue in line or a good deal on the vendor's stocks. On this day, however, most vendors stood awkwardly and bored behind their counters, anxious for the occasional customer. Maybe it was the weather affecting the lack of citizens in the Horde capital. For a midsummer day, the desert city is often quite hot and dry with a breeze that will burn your skin.

This midsummer day, on the 21st of August, wasn't particularly hot nor was it dry. Dark clouds with heavy winds overshadowed every inch of Orgrimmar. It hadn't rained yet, but usually the clouds were the sign of an oncoming monsoon or heavy but quick thunderstorm. If it were to rain, chances are the streets would flood due to the abnormally hot summer and the previously dry winter and spring.

Not taking any chances on the weather, a few vendors closed up shop. Down the market row, a few shop keeps were packing their wares into bags and stowing them as safely as they could for transportation. Store owners who actually owned buildings closed their doors and boarded windows. Shop signs flapped in the air, violently smacking against the wall of the store they advertised. Disgruntled citizens out shopping had to deal with the game of "which shop is open and which shop is closed,". Those that we brave enough to shop during a potential weather system were agitated over that fact.

Ryko made his way through the city. The blood elf was displeased though, angry over the fact that he was in Orgrimmar and even then on a grim day. The unusually tall blood elf stood out in the city when it was crowded. Now that it's practically empty, he would be hard to miss. The few orcs or trolls around made extra efforts to avoid Ryko, discomforted by what he was. A warlock by trade, few trusted him and many hated him. Warlocks have a deep connection to fel magic and demons, and with the current war against the Legion it has caused strong distrust amongst commoners.

Ryko is powerful though and well known in the Horde. He made every effort to ensure people knew who he was. He wore bright green robes to match his intensely green eyes with a bone scythe staff. He had a scar that stretched from his upper left forehead, down across his right eye and ended on his check. He walked with a limp from a severe leg injury he sustained during a battle in Northrend against the Lich Kings forces. His left ear missed the tip, leaving it dull and ragged instead of pointy and long like most Elven ears. His robes were complimented with shoulder pads made of demon bones. He stood out for necessity, he didn't need a crazy patriot to attack him.

Ryko pulled his cowl over his head as he continued through the city. The winds were gaining strength and the air was cooling quickly. He passed through the barren market row, commonly known as The Drag, ignoring the shop keeps calling for his attention. After a couple minutes he wandered his way to the Valley of Wisdom. He saw a park bench by the pond with a single Goblin sitting upon it. Ryko approached the bench, towering over its lone occupant. The tall elf stood over the short goblin, shadowing the creature from what little light was in the sky.

The goblin ignored him, with its head down and a book in his hands. He could've been reading it or he could've been pretending. Didn't matter either way to Ryko though. Ryko crossed his arms and stared and what he considered a little annoying bastard. Still, the goblin ignored him. Finally, with agitation in his voice, Ryko spoke to it, "Are you going to ignore me all day or do I need to light you on fire and cook your nasty green skin and feed you to one of these many orcs?"

"Is that how you greet everyone you talk to elf? What do you want?" The Goblin replied, staring into Ryko's dark green eyes with his yellow eyes.

"You truly are ugly, Miztro." Ryko replied with a grin

"You aren't looking well yourself elf. It seems the many wars of years past has messed you up quite a bit."

"Yes, and another war to further scar my already damaged body has begun." Ryko replied dryly, "Let's cut the crap Miztro. The horde is invading the Broken Isles alongside the Alliance. They're bringing the war to Gul'Dan. The human king has fallen and Sylvannas runs the horde. Now is our time to begin preparation for our lord's alternate plan."

Miztro raised his eyebrows with intrigue, thoughts swirling about. The plan was actually a backup plan for control of the Legion on Azeroth. A way to propel the demon horde and push it into a new successful direction. A way for Sargeras to eliminate Azeroth, his backup plan in case of Gul'Dans failure. With the majority of both armies bringing war to the Legion, the plan Ryko was trusted with would be easier to initiate on the main continents of Azeroth. The best part of his plan, he had secret forces in every city for every faction waiting to be activated. He would control Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms when the right time came. All he needed was the Alliance and Horde to kill each other off in the war against Gul'Dan

"The plan?" Miztro asked, "that's not something we're really considering is it? I always thought it was more of a- "

"We are going to begin preparations for the backup plan, or as I like to call it: Operation Blood Storm." Ryko interrupted. "Gather your goonies and get your massive amounts of gold. Work your deals and find what support you have from Gob Squad. I'll head to the Eastern Kingdoms and meet up with my alliance contacts. If we can make his work now with the Legions invasion, we will be successful."

"Or we cause them horde and alliance to unify and furthe…" Miztro again tried to reply.

"A chance I am willing to take. We will begin operations at once and put everything into action by next midsummer. I'll attempt to overthrow Lorthemar and take control of the Blood Elves and stage further invasions in the human lands in the southern portion of the Eastern Kingdoms. If the humans fall, the alliance falls."

Miztro shrugged, and jumped off the bench. Rain had rolled in now, pelting him consistently. Miztro knew only one thing, either they would succeed or all die horribly by an angry demonlord or a unified Horde and Alliance army. This was just the beginning of a new era, and he was not prepared.

Chapter 1

One Year after the invasion of the Legion

Kassarie sprinted her way through the battleground, the smell of fire and brimstone, and rotting corpses filling the air. She wasn't a part of the main alliance force. Instead she was commander on a contingency force activated as a needed basis for home defense. The 14th Battalion, they are the Alliances shield for homeland during the Broken Isles invasion. Over the last year, the 14th Battalion had been activated exactly fourteen times. They guarded all human lands, and were constantly deployed to Westfall, Elywnn, Redridge, and Darkshore. Somehow the Legion had always found a way to invade these lands over the last year and when they did the 14th Battalion was ready.

The legion sent a small force to Redridge, maybe consisting of a hundred demons. Lakeshire was a small lake town though, and wasn't holding well. Kassarie and her troops arrived as quickly as they could, doing their best to limit civilian casualties. Buildings everywhere burned, often crumbling from their weakened structures. Kassarie arrived to her destination, her second in command Knight Captain Adam Bloodmourne, but despite his last name is a human paladin.

Bloodmourne was engaged with a Legion doomguard. A demon twice his height and made mostly of bound rock and fel energies. It swung its burly left arm forcefully at the paladin. Bloodmourne quickly ducked under it and rolled out to his right. He popped back up to his feet simultaneously thrusting with his sword. It struck the demon between the connection point of its left leg and abdomen. The demon fell onto one knee, swinging its left arm out wide. It connected against the paladin sending him flying onto his back. Bloodmourne hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He gasped, but propped himself onto his right elbow. Regaining his senses, he watched as Kassarie came in with a forceful shield slam to the demon's face. It roared at her in defiance, but the night elf smiled. She swung her sword over her head and brough it down on the demon's head, splitting it in half. The fel energies vanished and the magic went out in its eyes as it died.

Kassarie walked over to Adam with an extended hand. Adam accepted the help up, and grunted as she assisted him up.

"I think the bastard shattered a rib," Adam managed to gasp out.

"You'll be alright, besides I know that you understand basic healing spells. Tend to your wounds."

"Aye ma'am. Thanks for saving my ass Commander!"

"Can't let a rock kill my favorite paladin. What's the situation?" Kassarie asked.

Adam muttered a word under his breath, and a glowing light encompassed him. He was a paladin, and while not specifically trained in the arts of healing, he can occasionally heal a minor wound. "Well, the city is in good hands. Sergeant Major Fire led the take back assault and managed to fend off the demons. His forces are beginning humanitarian aid. We have another force reclaiming the lake front, led by the new Captain Rompage O'Hammerfist. North of the town the other Fire twin is pushing the demons back to their hell gates with a contingent of mages."

Kassarie smiled, "Excellent. Sounds like we barely managed to thwart another demon invasion. How are the casualties looking?"

"I lost seven men in the initial take back of the town before I was singled out by demon forces. Dren led the rest of my force and like I said he is doing humanitarian aid now, I'll get a full report of losses, both civilian and military, when he reports to me."

"Roger that Adam. Go assist your forces in the town, I am going to go assist Captain O'Hammerfist at the lake front."

"Aye, commander. Good luck and may Elune shine on you or whatever it is you Night Elves say." He chuckled at Kassarie's disapproving look. He popped to attention and saluted, Kassarie returned the salute and dismissed him to his orders.

Kassarie steeled herself, unsheathing her sword and shield in preparation of another battle. She set off to the east with an urgent jog trying to conserve energy. Alliance forces saluted as she passed and yelled huzzahs. Lakeshire had a direct shoreline to the lake, but Rompages forces were further east. She could see the green clouds in the sky and beams of fel energy off in the distance. She stopped her jog, she had a better idea.

"Private!"

"Aye ma'am?"

"I need a mount, our forces to the east need assistance and I need to get there quickly"

"Aye ma'am, I have one horse on standby. I shall return momentarily with the steed!"

She looked out to the east again. The clouds grew thicker and more fel energies pierced the sky. The demon army was growing strength in that section. It is a few miles ride over towards Stonewatch and one she needed to make quickly.

After roughly two minutes the private returned, a horse in tow. He handed the reigns to his commander and left back to his duties with a quick salute. She trotted over to a squad of ten men, and ordered them to follow her. They rode off to the east, where she could only presume the worst

The ride to the was relatively quick. The journey was not met with any opposition. Ever since the Redridge Mountains were cleared of all Blackrock Orc presence a few years ago, the roads became significantly safer. Kassarie and her squad of ten men arrived at the remains of Stonewatch Keep. Below them was the fighting at the eastern shore of Lake Everstill. Bodies, demon and men, floated in the lake dying its waters red with blood. On the shoreline, alliances forces were engaged with demons.

She analyzed the position of her troops and her location. She glanced around, looking to see if there was a beneficial position she could put her men in to assist Captain O'Hammerfist. Slighty to her north she noticed a small decline, but one that helped position them in a direct ledge over the battle. The men moved to the ledge upon their orders from the commander. Each one had a rifle. Kassarie ordered them to fire. Gunshots echoed in the hills, and caused her ears to ring loudly. Down below demon beast collapsed as bullets pelted into them. The demon forces began to dwindle as Kassaries men assisted those down below

Kassarie smiled as she watched the demons fall, but she knew it was time for her to act. She made the highest ranking soldier in charge, and he was to direct the movement and firing of ranged support in her absence. She trotted away from the firing line back towards the cliff edge the first approached. Her only way down was to jump, and it was roughly a sixty foot drop into shallow water. She walked the horse back about ten paces, turning it to face toward the cliff. She sighed, and quickly said prayer to Elune. The warrior kicked her feet into the side of the horse spurring to go. It charged forward full speed unaware of its imminent doom. She pulled the reigns and the beast jumped.

"For Azeroth and for the Allaince!" She yelled as they flew towards the earth. The horse whimpered in fear, knowing its doom. The horse slammed into the shallow water, shattering all four legs and slamming hard upon its stomach. Its head slammed down next, snapping its neck. It felt no pain as it instantly died. The collision sent Kassarie flying off the horse. She landed left shoulder first into the water, tweaking it in the process. The landing wasn't favorable. As she regained her sense she realized how dire the situation had become. The Sergeant on the hill had repositioned the troops and continued to barrage the demonic forces, but they were still overwhelming O'Hammerfist's brigade.

"Helluva landin me commander!" a dwarf yelled as it scurried over to Kassarie. The burly dwarf grabbed her, hoisting her to her feet. "Me forces are glad you be arrivin'."

Kassarie shook water out of her helm, placing it upon her head. "Well, Captain, I figured you guys could use a little relief!"

"That be an understatement. Men, Commander T'Aliorn has arrived. Double yer efforts for Azeroth and make her proud!" Rompage yelled back at his men. They all replied with huzzahs and "for Azeroth". He set off, running to the closest demon he could find. He came in quick and hard, bring his giant hammer upon the head of his first foe. Its skull shattered and its body fell limp. Taping into his rage, he swung his hammer like a madman. He bullrushed over to another demon, knocking it to the ground. He stomped on its neck, crushing throat and severing its ligaments.

Kassarie watched the dwarf in awe, he was inspiring to watch. Foe after foe fell dead at his feet. Her moment of awe was short lived though, as an infernal rushed upon her. It swung its arms at her, but she stepped back causing it to miss. It slammed its feet into the ground and fel flames began to shoot out in waves. Kassarie knelt behind her shield, flames biting against it. Wave after wave of flame assaulted her, but she held fast. When it ended she jumped up and into a somersault, leaping over the infernal. She landed behind the slow beast and struck out with her sword. Strike after strike hit against the creatures back, but it spun around with another arm swing.

Kassarie brought her shield up, and the arm slammed into it. The force pushed her back and stung her arm. She pushed the arm away and brought her sword in underneath it, severing it from the infernal. It roared with anger as its armed landed in the water. The infernal doubled its assault, swinging relentlessly. Strike after strike hit her shield. Her arm grew numb and heavy with each strike; she knew it was time to react. She saw an opening, and slid between the infernals legs. As she did her sword was in the air, slicing it from leg to groin. It fell over as its leg gave out. She stabbed the infernal one last time, ending its temporary life on Azeroths surface.

Horns blew all around the battle. Green shards appeared from the green, and demons began to retreat toward them. The Alliance force saw the retreat and pushed forward hard. They overcame the demons that didn't retreat, and the green shards disappeared. All around everyone cheered, for today the battle of Redridge Mountains had been won. Lakeshire would stand and recover overtime.

"Oi Commander, we did it! The chickens are running back to their mommy Gul'Dan!" Rompage proclaimed.

"Aye Captain, Redridge will stand due to the sacrifices of our heroes."

Rompage nodded, but his cheerful was short lived. He looked at the bloody scene all around him. The lake was littered with bodies. Its waters were so red you wouldn't even think it was a lake. Men screamed in pain and agony, while others cried for their lost brethren. The Alliance did win today, but the cost was great.

"Im not fer thinking theres much to celebrate ma'am." Rompage said grimly.

Kassarie placed a hand on the troubled dwarfs shoulder, "War is never to be celebrated Rompage. We will gather our dead and notify their families. We will celebrate their life and what they lived for, but not the battle they died for."

Rompage shrugged, "May they all rest in peace." He saluted Kassarie and walked further away from the shore. He stood in knee deep water, listening to the peace. It was soothing, the battle had been going on for hours and he had forgotten what peace felt like. He looked at the water and noticed ripples. Something wasn't right. He armed himself with his hammer as he examined, pacing along and following the ripple.

"Commander I think something be-" he tried to warn, but was overwhelmed as a felbat blasted out of the lake. It raked its claws at Rompage, tearing his armor to shreds and gashing his arms. Rompage tried to riposte, but the beast was quick. It grabbed the dwarf, claws digging into his shoulders. He screamed in pain is the claws tore into his muscles, and dropped his hammer. It lashed its wings and began to fly away, dwarf in tow.

Kassarie snatched a gun from a human soldier nearby, and sprinted towards Rompages location. The felbat was beginning to fly off. She took aim and fired, hitting the bat in its wing. It flinched but continued its flight. She fired again, but missed.

"Kassarie!" Rompage yelled.

"No!" She yelled as she continued to fire. The bat opened a portal in the sky, flying through it and to the Twisting Nether. Rompage went through the portal with the bat, doomed for agony and despair. Kassarie fell to her knees as she watched her friend disappear from sight. The gun fell from her hands. The Alliance won todays battle, but the cost was great.


End file.
